Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for selectively supplying a voltage to at least two semiconductor memory devices included therein, a semiconductor system including the same, and a voltage supply method of the semiconductor device.
Memory is divided into volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM) are examples of volatile memories. Flash memory, resistive memory, and phase-change memory are examples of non-volatile memories. Resistive memory uses a resistance value of a memory device to store one or more bits of data.